150 Ways to Be Random
by Swiftfire97
Summary: Silver writes 150 ways to be random. Wow, he must have had a lot of time on his hands. So Sonic comes over and reads it. Wonder what happens? XD Just a one-shot.


**This was random. Anyway, thanx to my friends for giving me the ideas! You're the best guys! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic walked over to where Silver was writing on a long sheet of paper on a desk. The blue hedgehog peered over the white hedgehog's shoulder.

"Hey Silver, what you doing?"

"Oh, I'm writing 150 ways to be random. You want to read it? I'm done writing, finally! My hand hurts," Silver turned in his chair, motioning for Sonic to pull up a chair.

The blue hedgehog pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and brought it over to the desk. Setting it down next to Silver, he sat down and picked up the paper.

He immediately started reading.

150 ways to be Random

1. Make a poo.

2. If you're fat, jump around like jelly.

3. If you're skinny, jump around like a tooth-pick.

4. If you're stupid, shave your head.

5. If you want to annoy your parents, poke their bellies.

6. Eat cheese.

7. Read cross-eyed.

8. Be a redneck.

9. Be a .

10. Be a Japanese ninja.

11. Be a cowboy.

12. Go to the carnival.

13. Run up the stairs.

14. If you don't have stairs, run around the room.

15. Dig a hole.

16. Bend and snap.

17. Take yoga.

18. Get your dog to do the Souja Boy.

19. Have a Harry Potter marathon.

20. Have a Star Trek marathon.

21. Have a Family Guy marathon.

22. Eat cheese.

23. Make toast.

24. If you're fat and you know it, play Wii Fit.

25. Play Halo like a noob.

26. Be a noob.

27. Make a poo.

28. Eat pizza like a worm.

29. Be constipated.

30. Play with yarn.

31. Wear a big panda suit.

32. Wear a doggie suit.

33. Buy the Big Inflatable Green Ball.

34. Eat a Carl's Jr. Portobello Burger.

35. Watch horror movies eating toast at 8:00A.M.

36. Try to jerk.

37. Fail.

38. Make an Epic Fail.

39. Put jelly on toast before its toasted.

40. Ask if it's okay to eat raw toast.

41. Put a bunch of spoons and forks in a microwave.

42. Dig a hole.

43. Make a disturbing noise.

44. Say something random.

45. Eat cheese.

46. Watch Fred videos.

47. Pet your head.

48. Kiss Robert Pattinson. (Girls only unless you're .)

49. Kiss your own face.

50. Kiss your cat.

51. Make out with Paul McCartney.

52. Buy Silly Putty.

53. Make Silly Putty.

55. Make out with a poster of Ashley Tisdale.

56. Smack yourself if you didn't notice that 54 was missing.

57. Smack yourself again if you went back to look.

58. Be a blondie.

59. Do the headbang.

60. Get dizzy.

61. Get gum stuck in your hair.

62. Try playing piano and realize you actually started playing a song.

63. If you don't have a piano, play air guitar.

64. Jump into someone's conversation and say, "OMG, no way!!"

65. Sing the batman theme song running around and wearing a cape.

66. Eat cheese.

67. Make some more toast. Add jelly.

68. Go to the hardware store.

69. Go to Wal-Mart and ask a dude where the tampons are. (Girls only)

70. Get a bouncy ball and say, "I choose you !!"

71. Dress like a .

72. Sing like David Cooke.

73. Dress like a .

74. Laugh.

75. Take videos of yourself.

76. Walk up to a chicken and say, "You're hot."

77. Walk up to the nerdiest kid in school and kiss him/her.

78. Walk up to a jock and kiss him.

79. Walk up to your teacher and kiss him/her.

80. Get green converse and put them on your hands.

81. Skate-board in the mall.

82. Act like you're from the 80's.

83. Listen to Dave Days parody for Fireflies.

84. Watch Stick Figures on 1, 2, and if you dare, 3.

85. Go on Youtube and post, "You're fat." To someone.

86. Do the tongue trick.

87. Roll your tongue.

88. Play push.

89. Play Poke-her.

90. Listen to Lady Gaga's face, then poke someone's face while singing the song.

91. Figure out how to wake up Lady Gaga.

92. If you can't figure out 91, you're officially stupid.

93. Put on your dad's shirt and say, "I'm a rockstar!"

94. Dress up like a superhero, and make sure you have a clean pair of underwear.

95. Hug Spiderman.

96. Hug Batman.

97. Kiss a penguin.

98. Put your hair up then take it down.

99. Play the maze .

100. Make a million dollars off lemonade stands.

102. Live like you're dying.

103. If you didn't notice that 101 is missing, take off your shoe and smell it.

104. Live like a hobo.

105. Hug a hobo.

106. Give a penny to a hobo.

107. Then take the penny from the hobo.

108. Keep turning your computer on and off until it gets mad at you.

109. If your computer actually got mad at you, eat a cookie.

110. Read a .

111. Read Twilight.

112. Make a miniature rollercoaster.

113. Dig a hole.

114. Cut your hair.

115. If you're bald, grow hair.

116. Get stuck in the toilet, then say, "Epic Fail!!"

117. Kiss your cat.

118. Laugh at yourself if the cat scratched you.

119. Go to the center of the Earth.

120. Go to China.

121. Go to New York.

122. Watch the Saw series unless you're 8 years of age or under.

123. Count your ABC's.

124. Punch your older brother and say the computer told you to.

125. Play with sticks.

126. Go swimming.

127. Listen to the radio. If there's a song you don't like, smash it.

128. Play Guitar Hero on Expert.

129. Cry if you don't win.

130. Watch Jennifer's Body. Then laugh at the stupid people.

131. Tell the TV it's a retard.

132. Tell the computer it's a dork.

133. Tell your toaster it's a jerk.

134. Tell your microwave that it's awesome.

135. Bake a cake. Lick the bowl afterwards.

136. Play hide-and-seek with yourself.

137. Make a fort out of pillows and blankets.

138. Tell scary stories that don't make sense.

139. Go camping in your backyard.

140. Chase a squirrel.

141. Chase your brother.

142. Chase your sister.

143. Chase your mom.

144. Try to find a way to crawl under your bed.

145. Create a website.

146. Draw random things.

147. Listen to your Ipod.

148. If you don't have an Ipod, listen to Youtube music.

149. Call Patrick a pinhead.

150. .tahwyasyager'uoyfI

Sonic squinted his eyes to read the backwards print. "What?? What does that say?" Silver pointed a finger at the last sentence at the bottom of the page. Sonic immediately looked down to read it.

(If you said what to yourself, you're …) XD

Silver suddenly started laughing crazily, wiping away tears. "Haha!! You're !!"

"Shut up!! How is anyone supposed to read that anyway?? And I'm not !"

"That's the point, Sonic!! Oh my god, that's funny!!" The white hedgehog started laughing again, but fell out of his chair.

Sonic's chuckles turned into laughs as he saw the hedgehog lying on the floor, feet still in the chair.

Silver thought it was funny too, and started laughing along. The house rang with their laughter. It's a wonder poor Shadow wasn't up and screaming his head off at them. Wait, spoke too soon.

Loud footsteps crashed on the grand staircase, and soon Shadow was seen thundering towards the laughing hedgehogs. The laughter stopped.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?? Can't I get some decent sleep-" He stopped when he saw Silver's paper on the desk. "What's this?"

"Oh, crap," Sonic and Silver said in unison as they dashed outside to try to avoid what they knew would happen soon.

After a couple minutes, a loud, angry voice was heard coming from the house, and soon enough, the black hedgehog came skating out of the house.

"I AM NOT !!!!!"

Sonic and Silver frantically dashed out of reach of Shadow's merciless grip. Now the air rang with screams of . Poor hedgehogs.

* * *

**Wow, the poor guys..XD Anyway, if you didn't get the last one, it said 'If you're say what' backwards. **


End file.
